Aprender a ver
by Muselina Black
Summary: Rolf aprendió muchas cosas de su abuelo: que los frijoles con tomate quedan mucho mejor cuando uno los prepara en una fogata al aire libre, que el único postre que se puede comer cuando se acampa es la leche condensada y que Andrómeda fue una princesa rescatada por Perseo. Pero lo más importante que le enseñó fue a ver lo que los demás ignoran.


_**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco Rolf (lo que es una pena)_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Bueno, el reto de este mes es darle amor a los Hufflepuff, ¿y quién mejor que Rolf para recibir amor? Se lo merece, en serio.  
_

* * *

**Aprender a ver**

_**Suecia, Junio de 1985**_

—¿Falta mucho, abuelo? —se quejó Rolf mientras seguía a su abuelo por el estrecho sendero en la montaña.

Newt Scamander se dio media vuelta y le sonrió para darle ánimos. Siempre había sido un hombre grande en todos los sentidos y a los nueve años de Rolf le seguía pareciendo un gigante. A su alrededor todo era verde. El estrecho sendero por el que subían estaba rodeado de pinos y arbustos que el muchacho no sabía reconocer, aunque seguramente el abuelo sí lo sabía. El abuelo lo sabía todo sobre la naturaleza.

—Ya casi llegamos, enano —respondió él dándose media vuelta para observar a su nieto—. ¿Estás cansado?

—Un poco. —Rolf contestó a regañadientes. Sí estaba cansado, pero no quería que su abuelo se diese cuenta. Le había dicho que se trataba de una excursión para "chicos mayores" y no quería que lo considerara un niñito pequeño y que nunca volviera a llevarlo a sus viajes. Desde siempre había anhelado acompañar a su abuelo en sus viajes, aunque su primo Stephen siempre dijera que no eran nada especial. Pero Stephen era un amargado y Rolf ya había aprendido que no tenía que hacer caso de lo que dijera.

—¿Sabes? Ya no soy tan joven como antes y me vendría bien un descansillo —dijo el profesor Scamander con un leve guiño de ojos mientras se sentaba en una roca plana que había por ahí.

Rolf asintió y se quitó la mochila que llevaba, imitando a su adorado abuelo. Aunque su madre le había hecho un encantamiento indetectable a una mochila relativamente pequeña, seguía siendo bastante pesada. Quizás no tendría que haberla dejado meter veintisiete pares de calcetines para tres días. Pero claro, a ver quién era el guapo que le decía eso a su madre.

—¿Qué estamos buscando? —le preguntó a su abuelo, que había tomado una botellita de la cual salía algo de vapor y estaba bebiendo de ella.

—A un animal muy especial, enano —respondió el anciano con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Por qué no tomas algo de chocolate caliente? Si conozco a tu madre, te aseguro que te metió un termo mágico en la mochila.

El niño tomó su desgastada mochila de lona, que había pertenecido a su padre, y metió la mano hasta encontrar un viejo termo de metal. Su mamá le había dicho que su padre lo había llevado a la primera excursión que habían hecho juntos y que podía mantener el chocolate caliente durante más tiempo que cualquier termo _muggle_. Desenroscó la tapa saboreando de antemano la bebida. Mamá siempre sabía qué le gustaba más. El olor del chocolate con canela subió hacia su nariz. Era casi como estar en casa, junto a la chimenea.

—¿No quieres un poco, abuelo? —le ofreció después de darle un pequeño sorbo. No estaba ni demasiado caliente, ni se había enfriado. Estaba a la temperatura perfecta.

—No, hijo. Ya beberé ese chocolate cuando lleguemos arriba —replicó Newt señalando hacia arriba. Rolf abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver cuánto les faltaba para llegar a su meta. ¡No la alcanzarían nunca!

—Tranquilo, Rolf. Te prometo que se te hará muy corto —comentó el anciano ante la mirada de su nieto.

Él se limitó a devolverle la mirada y asentir vigorosamente. No se iba a dejar abatir por algo así. Lo habían invitado a una excursión de "grandes" y no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. No era lo que su padre hubiera querido.

Newt sonrió al ver los ojos de su nieto tras las gruesas gafas, era como ver a su hijo. Matthias tenía esos mismos ojos castaños, expresivos. Rolf se parecía mucho a él.

—¿Preparado, soldado? Aún nos queda una larga marcha por delante —dijo mientras se incorporaba (con más dificultad de la que le hubiera gustado. Por desgracia ya no era el mismo jovencito de hacía unos años) y se echaba la mochila al hombro.

El niño lo imitó y los dos siguieron su camino.

-o-

Newt miró al cielo estrellado y sonrió. Siempre le había parecido que las estrellas brillaban más cuando estaba en medio de la naturaleza. O quizás era sólo que se veían muchas más. Respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del fresco aire de la montaña, antes de inclinarse sobre la pequeña olla que había puesto en una improvisada fogata entre las rocas. Rolf había señalado que su carpa tenía una cocina perfectamente normal y había preguntado por qué no cocinaban adentro.

—Porque desde adentro de la carpa no se ven las estrellas —fue la respuesta del famoso académico—. Además, te garantizo que la comida que cocinemos con esto será mucho más rica.

Rolf se limitó a levantar las cejas con incredulidad. ¡Pero si eran frijoles con tomates en lata, comunes y silvestres! Quedarían igual si los cocinaban adentro que afuera. Pero si su abuelo lo decía, seguro que era verdad. El abuelo sabía muchas cosas.

Mientras el fuego crepitaba, el chico se inclinó hacia él y empezó a jugar con una ramita delgada. El olor de los frijoles se mezclaba con el suave aroma de los pinos. Eran olores que le traían buenos recuerdos a Newt. Recuerdos de Porpy cocinando en las brasas junto a la entrada de la vieja carpa de lona que usaban para sus excursiones, y memorias de Matthias y Moira correteando entre los árboles que rodeaban a su campamento. Miró a su nieto, tan parecido a su hijo que era casi como tenerlo de nuevo a su lado. Eso sí, Rolf no había heredado el carácter juguetón de su padre; por el contrario, era tan reflexivo y tímido contra su madre. La primera vez que Sophie había ido a la casa junto a Matthias, Newt no había podido evitar pensar que era casi increíble que su atlético e hiperactivo hijo hubiera elegido a un ratoncillo como ella. Rolf tenía un carácter muy parecido a su madre. Aunque sus ojos eran los mismos que los de Matthias, su mirada era la de Sophie. Y había heredado la miopía de su madre, también. Incluso se le parecía en los gestos, en la forma de ajustarse los anteojos cuando estos estaban a punto de caérsele por la nariz, y en la sonrisa.

—¿Ya está listo, abuelo? —El niño interrumpió sus pensamientos, obligando a Newton a volver a la tierra.

—¿Tienes hambre, enano?

—Un poco —respondió el chiquillo. El anciano metió una cuchara de madera en la olla y sacó una cucharada de guiso.

—Prueba —le indicó a su nieto, ofreciéndole la punta de la cuchara. Rolf se llevó la cuchara a la boca con avidez—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Está bien?

—Muy… ca…lien…te —murmuró Rolf mientras sacudía una mano frente a su boca. Newt soltó una carcajada y dejó la cuchara en la olla mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

—Toma, un poco de jugo de calabazas para que pases los frijoles —dijo tendiéndole una botella de un fuerte color naranja. La bebida preferida de Rolf, quien cogió la botella y se la llevó rápidamente a los labios—. ¿Mejor?

El chico asintió.

—Bien, quizás deberíamos esperar un poco antes de comer esto, ¿no crees? —comentó Newt mientras sacaba la olla de las llamas y la apoyaba en una roca plana junto a ellos—. Tráeme los platos de la carpa, hijo. ¡Y unas cucharas! —añadió mientras el niño corría torpemente hacia la carpa.

-o-

—Mira, Rolf, esa es la Osa Mayor —indicó Newton con la cuchara con la que había estado escarbando una lata de leche condensada junto con su nieto (según él, el único postre que se podía comer cuando se acampaba)—. ¿Sabes? En el hemisferio sur no se ve. Ellos tienen otras estrellas. ¡Mira! Esa era la constelación preferida de tu abuela: Andrómeda. Y a su lado está Perseo. ¿Sabes quiénes eran? Ella era una princesa etíope, cuyos padres hicieron enfadar a los dioses, quienes mandaron a un monstruo horrible, llamado Ceto, a atacar la ciudad. Mira, esa de ahí es Ceto—señaló otro grupo de estrellas en el cielo y continuó con su historia, cada vez más entusiasmado—. ¿Ves cómo se acerca a Andrómeda, amenazante? Los dioses dijeron que la única forma de calmar su ira era sacrificar a su hermosa hija. Ella, que era muy valiente, accedió a ser sacrificada por el bien de su pueblo. Sin embargo, cuando la bestia estaba a punto de comérsela, Perseo apareció y la rescató, matando a Ceto. Y como ella fue muy valiente en vida, cuando murió los dioses la transformaron en constelación, junto a su marido y a su madre —señaló a Casiopea, otro montón de estrellas cercano—. Para que estuvieran juntos para siempre y pudieran ver a sus descendientes—añadió con una sonrisa—. Era una de las historias preferidas de tu abuela. ¿Qué dices, enano? —preguntó mirando a su nieto.

La única respuesta que recibió por parte del niño fue un pequeño ronquido. Pobrecillo, estaba agotado. Se había quedado dormido con la cuchara llena de leche condensada en los labios y se le había chorreado sobre el sweater que llevaba. Newt sonrió, tomó al chiquillo en brazos y lo llevó hacia la carpa. Con sumo cuidado, le quitó el sweater sucio y le puso una sudadera de las que Sophie le había mandado. El cabello de Rolf, habitualmente desordenado, parecía más que nunca un nido de pájaros. El anciano intentó alisárselo mientras lo metía dentro de una de las camas. Era tan parecido a Matthias. Newt podía recordar a la perfección las muchas veces que su hijo se había quedado dormido en cualquier parte de la casa y había tenido que llevarlo a su cama. Una vez, se había quedado dormido dentro de un armario antiguo porque había estado jugando con Moira a las escondidas. Se había despertado en los brazos de su padre y lo único que había logrado decir antes de quedarse dormido nuevamente había sido: «¿Gané yo, papá?»

Era una pena que Rolf tuviera que crecer sin un padre, pero él haría todo lo que fuera necesario para ayudarlo siempre. Cuando su nieto lo necesitara, estaría ahí.

-o-

—¡Despierta, perezoso!

La voz de su abuelo fue lo primero que Rolf escuchó esa mañana. Se incorporó en la cama restregándose los ojos e intentando recordar dónde estaba. De campamento con el abuelo, sí. Aunque no recordaba haberse acostado dentro de la carpa. Lo último de lo que se acordaba era de haber comido leche condensada a cucharadas y haber escuchado como su abuelo le contaba una historia acerca de un monstruo y una princesa. Y no recordaba haberse puesto esa sudadera la noche anterior.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con la voz áspera de sueño.

—Sólo las cinco y media de la mañana. ¡Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día! Además, los _Terrillies_ sólo se muestran a la madrugada.

Rolf pestañeó varias veces seguidas y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina mientras su abuelo le ponía una humeante taza de leche con chocolate, tocino, huevos y tostadas en frente. Todo esto mientras hablaba rápidamente acerca de los _Terrillies_, unos animalillos gorditos y peludos que vivían en las raíces de árboles grandes. Supuestamente preferían los árboles en los que vivían los _Bowtruckles_, aunque eso no era necesario para su supervivencia. Además, eran particularmente tímidos y no solían presentarse frente a los humanos. Mientras Rolf tragaba apresuradamente su desayuno, su abuelo le hizo una exposición completa sobre los animales que verían.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó. El chico asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, ahora ve a lavarte los dientes. Tu madre me asesinará si dejo que pases tres días sin lavártelos. Te espero afuera, enano.

Cuando Rolf salió de la carpa, luego de uno minutos, su abuelo le indicó que lo siguiera por entre unos arbustos. No había ningún sendero marcado, señalando que seguramente eran los primeros en aventurarse por ahí. Rolf aspiró el olor a tierra húmeda que los rodeaba. Era un aroma exquisito, muy distinto al de casa cuando llovía. Quizás después podría preguntarle al abuelo por qué eran distintos esos olores. Aún no salía el sol y los dos se movían alumbrado sólo por la punta de la varita del anciano. El famoso Magizoólogo caminaba con total seguridad. Había detectado por ahí un árbol particularmente grande, donde estaba convencido de que podrían encontrar algunos _Trillies_. Ya se imaginaba la cara de Rolf cuando los viera.

—Por aquí, hijo —señaló cuando hubieron llegado cerca del árbol. Rolf alzó una ceja. Su abuelo estaba apuntando a unos helechos muy bajos. Seguramente no podían pasar por ahí. Cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su abuelo ponerse en cuatro patas y empezar a avanzar en cuatro patas bajo las hojas—. ¿Qué estás esperando? —susurró. El chico no se tardó en imitarlo y gatear tras su abuelo entre los helechos.

—¿Dónde están los Trillies? —susurró el chico al llegar junto al tronco del árbol. El abuelo se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que se callara, apagó la punta de su varita y apartó unas hojas de helecho con mucho cuidado. Ahí, en un pequeño agujero en la tierra se encontraba un animalillo gordito y peludo, cuyo pelaje azulado ostentaba manchas más claras, como si de puntos se tratara.

¡Y no estaba solo! Junto a él se encontraban dos o tres que seguramente eran sus crías. Tan gorditas y peludas como su madre, parecían animales de peluche. Rolf sabía que no debía tocarlas, pero le hubiera encantado acariciarlas. ¡Se veían tan suaves! Uno de los cachorros advirtió la presencia de los dos extraños a la entrada de la madriguera, pero no pareció asustarse. Por el contrario, se acercó a ellos con una mirada casi curiosa. Rolf se quedó mirándolo sorprendido mientras el pequeño se acercaba a él y empezaba a restregar su hocico contra su rodilla. El chico miró a su abuelo con los ojos muy abiertos y él le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Lentamente, Rolf acarició la cabeza del animalito, que siguió restregándose contra su pierna, emitiendo un ruido muy similar al ronroneo de un gato doméstico.

—Jo, ¿cómo supiste que estaban aquí, abuelo? —musitó muy emocionado, sin despegar la mirada del _Trilly_.

—Es cosa de aprender a ver lo que otros no ven —contestó Newt, sonriendo al ver la expresión de su nieto.

Rolf asintió muy seriamente mientras miraba fascinado al animalito que intentaba subirse a su regazo.

* * *

_**Suecia, Junio de 2014**_

Rolf se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarles a los niños que no hicieran ruido, además de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Lorcan, el más travieso de los gemelos. Lorcan y Lysander asintieron muy seriamente y siguieron a su padre a gatas entre los helechos. Su madre los siguió de la misma forma, sonriendo ante las expresiones concentradas de sus niños y la actitud casi infantil de su marido.

—Shhh —Rolf les indicó que no podían decir nada y apartó con mucho cuidado unas hojas enormes. Un animalillo peludo estaba dormitando ahí, rodeado de unas copias en miniatura suyas, igual de peludas y gorditas.

Los gemelos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y Rolf sonrió al ver las expresiones de sus rostros.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaban acá, papá? —musitó Lysander, acercándose a su padre muy calladito.

—Sólo es cosa de aprender a ver lo que otros no ven —contestó él en el mismo tono. Las mismas palabra que su abuelo había usado tantos años atrás y que lo habían marcado tan profundamente. El niño asintió con la cabeza y su padre la pasó una mano por los hombros.

Una brisa de viento les acarició la cabeza y Rolf no pudo evitar pensar que su abuelo estaba ahí con ellos.

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Mientras lo iba escribiendo, se me iban ocurriendo más y más detalles acerca del bueno de Rolf. Tengo que decir que mi imagen de Rolf ha sido muy clara desde la primera vez que oí acerca de él: alto, desgarbado, con pelo castaño desordenado, ojos cafés y anteojos. También es tímido, callado, observador y detallista. Y totalmente Hufflepuff. Fue muy cercano a su abuelo desde pequeño, ya que fue su figura paterna después de la muerte de su padre, Matthias (que murió por negarse a unirse a los mortífagos en la primera guerra). Y se enamoró de Luna Lovegood desde el primer momento en que la vio. Punto._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
